Erreurs
by Arashi no Tsuki
Summary: /OS the GazettE/ Un OS court, plutôt noir, retraçant en quelques lignes la triste histoire d'Uruha, torturé par son amour pour Aoi...


_**Titre : **__Erreurs_

_**Auteur : **__Arashi no Tsuki_

_**Base : **__the GazettE_

_**Genre : **__A vous de voir. Drame, angst, c'que vous voulez, mais c'est du noir total._

_**Pairing : **__Aoi x Uruha_

_**Disclaimer : **__Pas à moi. Là, ils ont de la chance. Avec c'que j'vais leur faire subir…_

_**Note : **__Après une bonne relecture de People Error by Sayuri Nobara-sama, mes idées noires ont quelque peu repris le dessus et ça donne ça… Enjoy._

**0oOo0**

**« Je crois que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Trop d'erreurs.**

**Je suis Uruha, deuxième guitariste du groupe the GazettE. Si j'écris ces mots, c'est peut-être pour trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner. Ou tout simplement pour essayer d'être compris. Je ne sais pas.**

**En tout cas, je n'aurais vraiment, mais alors vraiment jamais dû lui dire ces trois petits mots. Trois mots qui ont l'air tellement insignifiants comme ça, mais qui portent bien plus de choses qu'on ne le croirait.**

**J'ai eu le malheur de lui avouer que je l'aimais.**

**Pourtant je savais parfaitement que ça ne pourrait jamais marcher, nous deux. Il avait déjà Saga avec lui. Saga… Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu le haïr lorsqu'ils sont arrivés dans notre local à la PSC, mains liées, et qu'ils nous ont annoncé qu'ils étaient en couple.**

**Je me souviendrai toujours de cette vague de rage qui m'avait envahi cette soirée-là, et de la nuit qui a suivi, et toutes les autres. Trop de nuits à rêver de ses caresses sur ma peau… Alors qu'il était heureux avec un autre.**

**Et puis, au bout de trois mois à sourire comme si de rien n'était malgré mon cœur qui saignait, je l'ai entraîné dehors. Je lui ai tout dit. Mes mots s'emmêlaient entre eux, mes mains s'activaient d'elles-même comme pour mieux illustrer mes propos. Mais il n'a rien dit, rien. Il s'est contenté de me regarder longuement puis me laisser sur ce trottoir humide de pluie, devant le bâtiment de la PSC, face à ce coucher de soleil qui n'en finissait pas et ne voulait pas m'abandonner avec ma peine.**

**Aoi… Ce démon au visage angélique m'a tout de suite séduit, tout d'abord par le mystère qu'il dégageait, très vite remplacé par son charisme et son humour. Puis tout m'a plu. Qualités, défauts… Son caractère, son physique…**

**Aoi… Je ne t'aurai jamais, malheureusement. Puisse Saga te rendre heureux si ce n'est moi.**

**Moi… J'ai passé trop de temps à masquer mon cœur trop meurtri derrière mes sourires. Je n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureux de toi. Mais l'amour à ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu m'aurais dit… Et bien entendu, il a fallu que je tombe amoureux du seul homme que je ne pourrais jamais obtenir…**

**Je me souviens, quelques jours après ma déclaration, tu es venu me voir. Je me souviens à la perferction de tes mots. Si beaux. Si vrais. Si blessants.**

''**Si tu m'aimes, oublie-moi.''**

**J'ai voulu, Aoi, j'ai voulu t'oublier, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas su…**

**Pardonne-moi. Pardonne mes fautes, mes erreurs, et surtout la plus grosse, celle de t'aimer. Mais un ange ne peut pas aimer un simple mortel… »**

Un dernier point. Uruha fixa un long moment le kanji qui formait le nom de celui qui avait ravi son cœur et son âme. Une fine larme glissa sur sa joue, unique, pour tomber sur les draps immaculés de son lit. Il plie la feuille, la glisse dans une enveloppe vierge. Ses doigts, aux ongles laqués de noir, se posent sur un petit instrument métallique, dont l'une des extrémités est plus fine et plus coupante. Une lame de rasoir.

Mais il est trop faible pour la prendre et se tailler purement et simplement les veines afin d'apaiser la douleur qui lui vrille le cœur de plus en plus férocement. Un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres.

Bien trop faible.

Il s'allongea entre ses draps, recroquevillé sur lui-même. L'épuisement finit par le gagner. Morphée referma son étreinte sur lui, le faisant plonger dans des rêves tellements plus beaux que la réalité…

Avec l'espoir fou qu'un jour, le rêve rejoigne la réalité.

**OWARI**


End file.
